A Brother's Obsession
by darkangel9314
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert grew up with only one thought on his mind, he must protect his sister Elena Gilbert at all cost, but when Elena gets a new boyfriend that Jeremy can't stand will a brother's overprotective nature turn into something much more deadlier
1. Chapter 1

A Brother's Obsession

Chapter 1

Usually Jeremy never listened when people told him he had an unhealthy obsession with his younger sister Elena. Sure, if someone was holding him at gunpoint and they asked him if they thought his sister Elena was attractive he would have told them that yes he did find her attractive.

But since Jeremy was the good brother he was the only real obsession he had with his sister was just to protect her. After all if anyone else had a sister as hot as Elena Gilbert they would do their best to protect her at all cost too. After all it was a cruel world out there.

Which would explain why Jeremy was out in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night beating a guy to death. No one screwed with his sister. Especially not the fucked up pretty boys who thought they deserved his sister, because they had a big ass ego and a tiny ass cock to match it.

Jeremy gave his sisters cheating ex, Liam another swift kick to the stomach before spitting on him and walking back to the shelter of his own house to check up on Elena. Who had confined in him earlier that Liam had cheated on her with her best friend Caroline. Who the hell does that anyway?

He dug around in the pocket of his jean and retrieved the key to his house, but what he saw when he entered the house made his blood boil.

Elena was still crying, but this time it was in the arms of another was not her loving brother. Elena sniffled one last time and turned around to face Jeremy Wiping away her tears in the process. She always liked to pretend she was strong in front of Jeremy, but he knew her too well for that.

"Hey Jeremy. Ugh. This is my friend Damon Salvatore. He just came here to see how I was doing."

Jeremy looked at Damon from head to toe and sneered. He always hated how Elena went for the pretty boys and all he would ever think of Damon was that he was just another pretty boy who would probably break his sister's heart. But that wasn't going to happen. Not on Jeremy's watch.

"My sister has had enough grief today. Please just do her a favor and her a favor and get out."

"Jeremy" Elena snapped giving him her best disappointed look.

"It's okay Elena, I'll just see you in school tomorrow."

Damon gave Elena a kiss on the cheek before he walked out the door. Good riddance.

"You know you could at least try to be nicer." Elena said with her hands on her hips.

"And you could try being single for a while. It wouldn't kill you."

Before Elena could say another word Jeremy was already halfway to his room and calling his girlfriend Vicki. It had been a while since he had been to a good party and he heard recently about one that was happening tomorrow night.

"What up?" Vicki said finally answering her phone.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to check out Tyler's party tomorrow?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do."

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at 8."

"Sounds good."

Jeremy hung up the phone and opened up his and Elena's jack and jill bathroom door. She was in there brushing her teeth,but all Jeremy could think about was protecting her at all cost. He just hoped he always could.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brother's Obsession

Chapter 2

Jeremy and Vickie entered the party hand in hand. He really didn't like parties, but he knew that Vickie loved them so he tolerated them for her. To tell the truth, he was more anxious then anything. Before he left the party he realized that Elena wasn't anywhere in sight. It really made him nervous when he couldn't find her and all he wanted to do was hunt her down and drag her back over his shoulder if he had to. Whatever he had to do to guarantee she was safe and sound and not with jerks like Damon Salvatore.

Vickie pulled him over to the beer keg when something caught his eye. Elena was on one of the over sized couches making out with none other than Damon Salvatore. Well at least he finally knew where the hell she had gone.

Jeremy tensed ready to beat the living shit out of Damon and take Elena back home where she would be safe and sound, but when he made a move to go over to them, Vickie grabbed him by the shirt sleeve determined to keep him there.

"Don't. She looks like she's fine and just having a little fun."

"Vickie-"

"No. If you don't stop being overprotective Jeremy then Elena will never truly listen to you."

Jeremy took a deep breath and turned to Vickie. He had to admit she was right. This was a party. He should be having fun. Vickie smiled and gave him a beer popping two pills into his hand.

"These will make any party better." she said smiling.

Vickie always loved getting high at parties and it did help Jeremy relax so he popped two pills and guzzled them down with his beer. Now he could really party.


	3. Chapter 3

A Brother's Obsession

Chapter 3

Jeremy sighed as he laid down the weights that he had been working with. He needed his strength for today. Elena was bringing Damon over today and Jeremy had to lay down the law for him. After all he knew exactly what guys like Damon wanted from his sister and it wasn't to fix her. So he would fix him instead.

Jeremy out on his coat and went to the place where he knew Damon would be. Thank god for social media. He stopped at the super market that Damon was shopping at and found him in the cereal isle. It was time to set this little punk straight. Jeremy strode over to Damon and grabbed him by his shirt collar careful not to draw too much attention to the both of them. Damon's eyes narrowed as Jeremy let go of his shirt. He was just glad that he had got his attention.

"What the hell man?" Damon said taking a step back from Jeremy.

"How are things with Elena going?"

"There going fine. Not that it's any of your business."

"You see Damon, Elena is my baby sister so who she dates is my business. And I don't need any other boy to hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Well you better not or else you'll be sorry. I'll make sure of that."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No i'm not threatening you. I'm making you a promise. I don't need you hurting my sister, so you better not hurt her. Got it."

Damon shook his head and left.

He could avoid him as much as he wanted, but one thing Jeremy knew for sure was that this wasn't the last time Damon Salvatore would see Jeremy Gilbert.


	4. Chapter 4

A Brother's Obsession

Chapter 4

Jeremy sighed as he looked down at his phone contemplating about whether or not to call Vickie. Damon and his sister were alone in her room at the moment and Jeremy knew they were probably having sex. It made his blood boil, but he couldn't necessarily go in there and bear the guy to death for no reason so he needed a distraction.

He hit the call button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Vickie said she sounded a little breathless.

He wondered what that was about.

"Hey Vick it's me."

"Oh, What's up Jer?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately and I wanted to make it up to you. What do you say?"

"Sure. Just let me get ready first."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while."

He hung up the phone and clicked on the tv. He wasn't sure what Elena was doing in there but all he knew was that he didn't want to know. All he knew was that he needed to have a normal day and he didn't want to worry about anything. The doorbell rang. Thank god his distraction was here.

He got off the couch and opened the door. Vickie stood there and walked into the house. Now that he had her here he had no idea what to do with her. Talk about a horrible boyfriend. Thankfully she had a plan. She held out a bag of weed and smiled.

"Want to get high?" she said smiling.

He nodded smiling at her.

"Than let's go than. Give Elena a break from the babysitting every once and a while."

Jeremy rolled his eyes but went with Vickie anyway. After all he couldn't always keep an eye on Elena. She would get more suspicious this way.

Vickie pulled off on the road as they walked into the Forrest to their secret spot they used to get high. Most people didn't come here because it was dangerous, but him and Vickie didn't mind. It wasn't dangerous to them. It was their place and that is why it was dangerous.

Vickie sat down as she ripped open the baggie of weed and started rolling a joint. Usually they used her pipe for this, but he guessed that she had forgotten it somewhere ot Matt had cleaned out her stash yet again in attempts to save his sister from a downward spiral. If only he knew. That poor son of a bitch.

Jeremy fished the lighter out of his pocket and threw it to Vickie. She caught it with ease and lit up the joint taking a hit of it before she passed it to him. He had to admit that Vickie usually picked up the good shit despite her families living situation. Sometimes she would use other forms of payment in exchange for it, but Jeremy never really like to think about his girlfriend sleeping with other people. So he chose not to. After all who else could handle his form of psycho like Vickie could.

He sat down beside her placing his hand on her knee as he passed the joint back to her. The high was finally setting in and he couldn't be more than happy about it. After all getting high made things easier with Vickie. He forgot about everything for a while and just concentrated on her. Her and her sexy body that he always loved ravishing in.

He slipped his hands in her shirt before peeling it downward to expose one of her breast. She did have nice tits for a girl he was starting to feel less attracted to, but for right now he would settle for what he could get. He squeezed her breast as he bent down to capture her erect nipple in his mouth. He loved the way they felt and he loved the way she felt more. She laughed as he pulled her shirt off and kissed her neck. God her body really was a wonderland and he couldn't get enough of it. He had to have more.

He ripped open the button of her shorts and shoved them down to her ankles as he slipped his fingers passed the folds of her panties. She was wet for him already and he for one couldn't wait to be inside her. The sex was always the best part of their relationship and he just couldn't get enough of it.

She rolled over so she would be on top of him and kissed him. She wanted this as much as he wanted her. It was a good thing she was on birth control so those dreaded condoms wouldn't be a problem. They got the rest of their clothes off as he flipped her over so she would be face down. He always loved taking her from behind. He could go in deeper that way and boy did he love going in deep.

When he was finally inside he went to town on her. Ravishing her body like it was the only thing in the world to him. After he was done, they laid in the forest covered in dirt. He looked over at Vickie and smiled. She always ended up with leaves and twigs in her hair no matter how careful they were. They both needed a shower after this. He gave her one last kiss before they got dressed and headed out. He had appreciated today in all it's glory and maybe he should have more days like this. He would just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

A Brother's Obsession

Chapter 5

The house was a little too quiet when Jeremy came home on Friday night. Usually the house was filled with the sound of Elena watching TV or his mother learning how to cook something new and failing at it. He needed to know what the hell was going on and he needed to figure it out fast.

He decided to go into the kitchen first to see if anyone was occupying it, but he did not find anyone in the kitchen. A small piee of paper on the fridge caught his attention and Jeremy made his way to it picking up the small piece of paper that contained his mother's handwriting on it.

Dear Kids,

Your father and I were called away on some urgent business. There;s some left over pasta in the fridge and don't forget if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call.

Love Mom.

Jeremy sighed as he checked the fridge and pulled out the leftover pasta to make himself some dinner. He sighed wondering if Elena was actually here to have some dinner with him. There was only one way to figure it out.

Putting down his plate of pasta, He made his way to Elena's room stopping when he heard the sound of moaning. What the hell was happening?

Moving carefully, Jeremy went to the door, looked through the small crack, and saw his worst nightmare coming to life.

Elena was in her room just like he thought she would be, but she wasn't alone. Normally, Their parents discouraged having anyone over when they weren't in the house, but this one took the cake, because if it had been one of Elena's friends he wouldn't have been freaking out as much as he was. But that wasn't the case, because it wasn't one of Elena's little friends that was in the room with her. It was way worse. It was one Mr. Damon Salvatore. And they were doing a whole lot more than talking.

Jeremy knew he should have barged into the room at that moment, but he still seemed to be in shock at what he was witnessing.

Elena laid on her bed naked while Damon laid on top of her running his hands down her naked torso and they were doing things that he should never have to witness someone doing to his sister. He was enraged he was shocked. How dare Damon deliberately disobey him. He should do something about that right now.

Elena and Damon jumped up as Jeremy barged into the room. Elena gasped as Jeremy grabbed Damon by the arm and Threw him off the bed. Elena covered herself with the sheet to shield her naked body as Jeremy punched Damon. Blood spewed from his nose as Jeremy heard the sounds of Elena's cries.

"Jeremy! Stop!"

Jeremy didn't listen and kept punching Damon until small hands grabbed him and threw him off. He looked up at a pissed off Elena before she rushed to Damon's side.

"Are you okay?"

Damon nodded as Elena turned angry eyes at him.

"What the hell are you doing Jer?"

"Are you kidding me Elena? What the fuck are you doing?Did you not learn your lesson from your ex?"

Elena glared daggers at him.

"How dare you bring that up to justify what you did? Why were you even looking in here you? Are you a fucking perv or something?"

"I was just tryong to protect you."

"Well do me a favor and stop. Get the fuck out of my room."

"Elena, he's not supposed to be here."

"Than i'll go with him. I need a break from you."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me." she said pushing him out of the room and locking the door behind her.

How the hell could this have happened? What the hell was he supposed to do now. There was one thing he knew for sure, Damon wouldn't get away with this no matter if it was the last thing he would do.


	6. Chapter 6

A Brother's Obsession

Chapter 6

Jeremy's blood boiled the next day as Elena went through the door. She had been out all night and hadn't even bothered to text him that she was alright. He knew she was still pissed at him for the other night, but that still didn't mean that he didn't care about her. He just didn't approve of her dating choices.

Jeremy got off of the couch and walked towards her, she still seemed hostile towards him, but he knew she would still listen.

"Elena-"

Elena held up her hand and put the other one on her hip before following with the other one. He hated when she did that. It reminded him of what their mother did when they were in trouble. Why the hell was he in trouble when he had done nothing wrong? After all he was only trying to protect her.

"What?"

"You seriously have to ask that question after what you did yesterday?"

"All I did was try to protect you. You have no clue what having sex with those kind of guys will have on your reputation. That and you're way too young to have sex to begin with."

"That doesn't mean you can just barge into my room when you want to. And as for my reputation that's none of your business. Let me make my own mistakes just like you did. You don't have to protect me anymore. You can go live your own life from now on and stay out of mine."

Jeremy bit the inside of his lip and sighed. She hated how Damon was poisoning Elena's mind. The next time he saw him he would have to beat some sense into him.

Before he could say anything else she was already gone. Well so much for her forgiving him for the moment. This was all Damon's fault. He had corrupted his sister and he would make him pay for it.

He pulled out his cellphone and pulled some connections to find out where Damon really was. He pocketed his cellphone and grabbed his jacket opening the door and leaving the house to go find Damon.

When he finally found Damon he was surrounded by a couple of his friends. Just like a typical manwhore to be surrounded by people when he knew Jeremy was coming after him. Well he didn't care if he just had one friend with him or one hundred, he would still kick his ass.

He took a deep breath and walked up to Damon punching him in the face. Hands clawed at him as her kept on kicking and kicking Damon. He didn't care this dick deserved it for fucking his sister. Finally after what seemed like a long time the couple of guys that were there managed to pry him off and he looked at Damon who was surrounded in his own blood. Well at least his mission was accomplished. He spit at Damon and got down to where they were face to face.

"Fuck with my sister again and your fate will be worse than this."

Before Damon could say a word Jeremy was walking away celebrating his accomplishments with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

A Brother's Obsession

Chapter 7

The television drowned out the noise that night as Jeremy sat on the couch and listened to the news with worry all over his face. Mystic Falls crime rate was escalating quickly these past few months and that made him concerned. Elena might be mad at him for protecting her now, but she would understand when she was older. He was just trying to protect her. Always trying to protect her from this cruel world they both had been into...

A nearby door opened startling him out of his thoughts as Elena walked out of her room looking down at her phone worried. He wondered what the hell was that about? She had nothing to really worry about now that Damon was taken care of.

"What's wrong?"

Elena sighed moving toward the couch and sitting beside Jeremy.

"It's nothing." she said turning towards the program that Jeremy was watching.

Normally Jeremy would press the issue, but he knew better than to push when it wasn't necessary.

"What are you watching?"

"Just the news, I like watching what's going on in the world around us."

"I think it's kind of terrifying actually, like I'm not ignorant to the issues around us, but at the same time I hate seeing the world that we're growing up in."

"It'll get better."

"Will it really? How do you know?"

"Because it's a great approach to have faith in the world, because if we don't who will?"

Elena shrugged snuggling into Jeremy like she used to when she was younger.

"I don't know Jeremy, I honestly don't know."


End file.
